The Unseen
by timberwolf14
Summary: kinda like the books "The Sight" and "Fell" by david clement-davies, with most of the characters mentioned, with some twists. please review!
1. Chapter 1

The Unseen

Shy Wolf

It was a winter night, cold, dark and snowy. Three figures padded through the snow, two dark dots, and the other almost invisible. They were in a hurry, straining to get away from something. A bird flew overhead, almost like a guardian, helping the figures along, looking for food, shelter, anything that was in the forest that might help. The wolves were cold, frigid, fighting to keep alive. The youngest one, Larka, wasn't fairing well. The larger wolves, the Alphas, were trying to share what warmth they had with their daughter.

Suddenly, the eagle cried out, and swooped down to them. "It looks as if there is a cave nearby, maybe half a mile." said Bran, who was also chilled from being in the air for so long. "Thank you, Bran," said Huttser, the alpha male, looking down at his daughter, "We will spend the night there."

When they reached the cave, it looked as if it was carved, cleaned out. The wolves were wary, but they needed a place to rest, so they just kept their senses up.

The wolf who was most wary was Kai, the alpha female. Since she is a mother, she trusted her instincts than most wolves do. Her instincts told her someone, or something, was watching them, _has_ been watching them, for she had felt this for most of their journey. But since this was the nearest place, and it seemed safe for the moment, she decided to keep her guard up.

"Father," Larka whimpered, "I'm cold."

"I know, Larka. Soon you will be warm. We've stopped moving for a while, and we're safe." Huttser growled encouragingly, not knowing his mate's feelings.

…………………..

Later that night, Huttser thought of their pack, destroyed, one by one, until there was only the little family left. There were once eight members, happily living in a land about 150 miles from where they were now. His pack included a Sikla, the weakest member of the pack. It was his brother, Khaz, and it hurt Huttser to think of how he had died.

The beta wolves, the second highest rank in the pack, were his sister, Kipcha, and Kar, who had seen many lands in his lifetime. They were about to have cubs when they died, fighting side by side.

Then there was the nurse, the wolf that looked after the cubs while the mother wanted to hunt. She had died of old age, before the attack.

And the thought that made him ache most was his other cub, Larka's brother Skop. He had been taken away in the midst of the frenzy, and they hadn't heard of what happened since.

While he was lost in thought, Kai sprang up, snarling, her body tense to spring. She sensed danger, and although it was unseen, and she didn't know what or who it was, she knew it was dangerous. But, almost as suddenly as she felt it, it was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Early in the morning, the little pack was off aging, not knowing where they were going, or what to look forward too. No one had seen Bran since he told them about the cave. But they couldn't wait for him, with the sense of danger looming about them.

Since Kai had sensed it, Huttser and she had taken turns throughout the night and to keep Larka warm and keep watch. Larka was fairing better that day, but still tired and scared. They hadn't gone a little ways since they realized they were hungry. Larka, who was starting to get ill from the journey, wouldn't do to well if she didn't go too much longer without food.

Since they started the journey, food was harder and harder to come by. It was also hard to hunt and kill big game with only 2 full grown wolves and a learning one. The start of their journey was better, for there were about 6 wolves in the pack that could easily hunt and bring down big game.

Huttser and Kai were worried, for they knew the danger would bring them down next.

Their luck was with them, for they had found a straggling wounded stag, a deer, with a broken leg. It was easy to bring down, and soon all of them were fully fed. About mid day, Bran flew down to them, in a frantic.

"You're in danger, the Great Pack is ahead of you, about a day's journey away. They're coming this way, all of them. You must move back, for they're coming quickly."

"We must move," Huttser growled, "for we don't want the fate of our pack mates."

"But, Huttser, we're all to weak to travel a long distance at a great pace." Kai whimpered.

But Huttser knew he had to. "We must, Kai. Think of our daughter. We must move, and protect her with the strength of Brole and Tarlar!"

At this, there seemed to be new strength surging through the wolves at the mention of their gods. Even Larka had new strength to go on. And so, the family moved, with Larka in the middle, Huttser at the lead, and Kai at the back.

Bran flew back at times, measuring the distance Huttser's pack had gained or lost, saying little good news about the Great Pack. Once in a while he would tell them that they had stopped to hunt and rest, but he'd always come back a couple hours later and say they were on the move and gaining quickly.

The little pack was growing tired, and soon the moon was above them, and they soon had to stop.


	3. Chapter 3

Larka was the first one up, but what she saw wasn't the frost laden trees and beautiful sparkling fresh snow. What she saw were wolves, coming over the big hill in where they took shelter in. the Great Pack had gained on them.

Larka barely had time to let out a warning howl to her parents before the Great Pack was surrounding them on all sides. Huttser and Kai were up in an instant, surrounding Larka and growling threateningly. Suddenly, a large black wolf came through the wolves. Huttser knew it was the alpha male, Fell. Fell was larger than most wolves, and much stronger.

"You gave us quite a run, Huttser," said Fell, "But we've finally tracked you down." Fell looked over the little family with a sort of admiring look in his eyes, but that vanished as quickly as it came.

"Now, if you want to live, you shall come with us, and join my pack," Fell growled, with a sort of threatening tone to it.

"Why should we?" snarled Huttser, "You've destroyed my pack, killed my cub, and now you're asking us to join your pack?"

Fell took joy in Huttser not wanting to join, for he knew very well how to make him. "Ah, but you will want to, for, i haven't killed your cub," growled Fell, "Yet."

This made Huttser shiver all over, and he could barely stand. He thought of the last time he had seen Skop, and how he had been protecting Larka and himself with the strength he had when he was taken. "Kai, what do you think?" Huttser growled softly. The wolves, in both packs, had grown unusually quiet, for they all wanted to hear Kai's answer. "We shall go with you, Fell, but our family will not be separated again. Once Skop has been with us for a couple days, and he is safe and unharmed, we shall join your pack." Kai growled.

"very well, for 2 days, you can talk to your cub, and after that, you two shall begin training, while Larka shall begin hers." Fell said, looking at Larka. Larka had tried not to shrink or flinch, but she couldn't under his gaze, and stepped back.

Since the day of the journey, Larka had grown. She was about 1 year old now. "I think Larka will be able to make he trip to our land, won't you Larka?" Fell growled, again looking at Larka with penetrating eyes. "Yes, i will." Larka growled confidently, not shrinking back under his gaze. "Then we shall go after a hunt." Fell barked, almost howling. After he said it, about a quarter of the wolves ran off, with about 5 wolves in each group.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple hours later, the wolves that went hunting came back with plenty of meat

A couple hours later, the wolves that went hunting came back with plenty of meat. The Great Pack wasn't ina hurry anymore, so they all took they're time eating.

"Huttser," Fell called, "Will you and your family come and eat with us?"

Huttser and his family slowly padded over to where Fell and a couple other wolves were laying down. Fell already had a good amount of food where he was, so Huttser didn't bother picking up some meat as he passed the pile.

"So, i was thinking what you and your pack are going to be when you finish your training." Fell growled. Huttser replied, "What do you mean by what we're going to be?" "Well, you could be a hunter, or a defender, not that we need much defense, now that we have most wolves, or maybe after some experience you could be a trainer." Fell answered. "Or, there are special ranks that could be reached with time. I still need a mate, and the one i find will be the next leader if i happen to die.

"You or Kai would be able to reach the Betas, if you really try hard enough, although i'm not guaranteeing anything. To reach that, you have to be fiercely loyal to me and the pack, and put the pack before yourself. And, you two may not be together, for mates are often separated, due to their strengths or loyalties."

At this, Huttser grew uneasy. He was used to leading, and being the alpha with Kai, but if or Kai went to the ranks of Beta, they both wouldn't be together. Huttser then made himself a promise that he and kai would be together, unless Kai wishes it not.


End file.
